Recueil OS
by Angek20
Summary: Quelques petits OS sur nos youtubeurs favoris ! Unstiteuf {Unsterbliicher X Newtiteuf} Brigrim {Superbrioche X Rosgrim} Ayboy {Aypierre X Mrbboy} Un grand merci à Philo et à Cassou de m'avoir corrigé ! Merci mes choupettes.
1. Jalousie dans l'air

**Bonjour tout le monde, on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour un petit OS qui m'est passé par la tête !**

 **J'espère que ça va vous plaire ! Un grand merci à ma Philo de m'avoir corrigée ! Et je fais une grand grand bisous à ma Cassou qui se reconnaîtra, c'était son anniversaire hier donc c'est comme un cadeau. Et aussi un grand coucou à Lodeie et Didon ! Des bisous les filles.**

 **Bonne lecture mes p'tits loups !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils s'appartiennent à eux même !**

« Mon ange, tu es prêt ? Cria Unster attendant à la porte d'entrée que son cher et tendre ait terminé de se préparer.

\- J'arrive !»

Chose dite, chose faite, NT débarqua dans le salon, habillé, coiffé élégamment. Les deux se trouvaient irrésistibles. Seul un «Waouh» avait pu sortir de leur bouche au même instant.

Unster portait pour la première fois une chemise blanche moulante ouverte laissant apparaître ses clavicules au possible, ainsi qu'un jean bleu marine, mais qui paraissait d'un noir cassé.

NT quant à lui portait une chemise noire ainsi qu'un nœud papillon blanc et un jean assorti à sa chemise. Ils avaient décidé de se faire une soirée en amoureux en sortant au restaurant. Ils se dévoraient des yeux. Après de longues minutes à être resté sur place, ils se décidèrent enfin à partir.

Ils arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard, dans un somptueux restaurant. Il était chic, moderne ce qui les représentait en ce moment même. Un serveur leur prit leurs manteaux et les installa à leur table spécialement réservée pour l'occasion. Ils commandèrent une bouteille de vin* et commencèrent à parler. La conversation était des plus calme, tous les deux se fixaient, nageaient, aimaient les yeux qui leur faisaient face. Quand le serveur arriva avec leur bouteille de vin en main, ils remarquèrent que ce n'était pas le même. Celui-ci était beaucoup plus beau. Beaucoup. Surtout aux yeux d'NT. C'était un grand brun, chemise transparente, entre ouverte, coupé par une longue et noire cravate, un pantalon collant, qui le rendait un peu plus sexy. NT en bavait presque. Quant à Unster, plusieurs choses se reflétaient dans ses yeux, le dégout de voir que SON homme regardait une autre personne avec autant de désir que lui n'eut pratiquement jamais eu et l'envie de tuer sur place ce serveur. En parlant de celui-ci, il avait clairement remarqué qu'NT le regardait avec désir et décida d'en jouer. Il se rapprocha donc, de quelques millimètres, puis centimètre pour finalement être parfaitement dans le champ de vision d'NT.

Cette avance rendit Unster complètement hors de lui ! Il attrapa la main de son petit-ami et la serra très fort. NT détourna le regard vers lui et à sa plus grande frayeur retrouva un Unster avec des pupilles dilatées de rage. Le serveur comprit donc qu'ils étaient en couple, s'arrêta, mais ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Il leur demanda alors, en faisant son plus beau sourire à NT :

« Puis-je vous servir ce délicieux vin ?

\- Ouii...oui bien sûr, déglutit NT, en voyant le jeune homme se penchait pour l'en leur servir.

« En couple, tu es en couple ! Et tu aimes celui qui est en face de toi ! Tu as mis du temps pour te l'avouer et lui aussi alors ne gâche pas tout !» Se disait-il, mais en voyant le visage d'Unster qui était tourné de la peau mate qu'il aimait tellement à un blanc pas du tout normal pour un être humain, il se mit une claque mentale.

Il resserra l'étreinte qu'avait faite Unster sur sa main quelques minutes auparavant. Et il vit qu'il retrouvait peu à peu une couleur mate.

« Bien si vous avez d'autre suggestion ou commande faites-moi signe, je suis votre serveur ce soir, conclu le jeune serveur en forçant sur le VOTRE qu'il avait dit en jetant un regard insistant à NT qui fit tout pour ne plus le regarder dans les yeux et se concentrait sur son vrai amour.

Quand le serveur fut enfin partit, il n'osa pas regarder son amant dans les yeux.

« Il t'aveugle à ce point par sa beauté pour plus que tu n'aies envie de me regarder ? Cracha Unster dans un ton froid, voir même glacial.

\- Chou...Bien sûr que non, il y a que toi et..

\- Que des paroles... Et Unster enleva sa main. La soirée allait être longue, très longue, voir même très très longue. Il prit une profonde respiration. Il ne voulait pas en arriver au stade des belles paroles, ce qu'il trouvait totalement gnangnan, mais s'il le devait, il allait le faire, la personne en face d'elle était tout pour lui et-

-Julien écoute, je sais que je suis jaloux, mais je tiens à toi comme je n'ai jamais tenu à une personne, je ne veux pas que ce serveur mette la pagaille entre nous, je t'aime et tu le sais.

Il hocha la tête et pour la deuxième fois de la soirée reprit la main de son amant. Il commençait à ressembler à une fille avec toutes ses attentions.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sous le signe des rigolades, du flirt, comme au premier rendez-vous et le jeune homme n'essayait plus de draguer NT. Cependant, il revenu leur apportant le dessert et c'était certainement la fois de trop.

« Puis-je me permettre de demander le prénom du beau brun devant moi ? Rigola-t-il

C'était au moment où NT allait lui dire qu'il s'appelait Julien qu'il entendit un bruissement de chaise suivit d'un Unster furieux. Il crut que le serveur allait recevoir une frappe magistral (quoi qu'Unster aurait bien aimé) mais NT était surpris et heureux de voir que son petit ami lui donna un doux et furieux baiser. Baiser qui se transforma en un amas de lèvres qui se cherchaient, se trouvaient, comme si elles s'étaient attirées toute la soirée et avait cherché leur jumelles pour enfin les retrouver. Unster chuchota entre deux baiser un «Tu es à moi, n'oublies pas. » assez fort tout de même pour que le serveur entende et c'était ce qui s'était passé, puis pour montrer qu'il lui appartenait vraiment NT captura ses lèvres. Le serveur ne dit rien et déposa les desserts avant de s'en aller.

Cette soirée avait très mal commencé, mais se terminait très bien.

Ils étaient, tous les deux, jaloux, mais comme on dit « Les personnes jalouses sont souvent les meilleures ! Cela montre qu'elles tiennent véritablement à vous !» Cette soirée en est la preuve vivante !

Fin !

 _*L'alcool est à consommer avec modération bien évidemment !_

 **J'espère que ça vous a plus ! Je ne vous ai pas dit, mais vous aurez trois autres OS dans la journée ! Joyeuses fêtes 3**

 **(Ah et si vous voulez des petits teasings, j'en fais souvent sur mon twitter (qui est sur mon profil)** **alors n'hésitez pas ! Awnnn pub :P)**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Angek20**


	2. Aguicheur

**Hello tout le monde, on se retrouve pour la deuxième fois de la journée comme je vous l'avez promis. Voici le second OS et ce n'est pas n'importe quel ship car c'est du Ayboy :P**

 **Je remercie TheGynny de m'avoir fait connaître ce ship même si je te déteste car tu me la fais aimer et j'en suis accro ! (xD)**

 **Bref, un grand merci encore une fois à Philo de m'avoir corrigée et un gros big-up (ce mot xD) à Cassou, Amandine, Lodeie et Didon qui sont mortes par ma faute à cause de cette fic !**

 **Bon assez de blabla ! Bonne lecture mes petits Loups !**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils s'appartiennent à eux même !**

Des cubes et des pioches avait commencé il y a maintenant deux jours. Deux jours ou Bboy tournait en rond. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer, son identité étant secrète, les fans ne le reconnaissaient pas, sauf si celui-ci parlait. C'était donc pourquoi, il se devait de rester auprès de son stand, LevelDown, et attendre que la journée se passe. Pour ne pas s'ennuyer, il observait ses amis, ils rigolaient ensembles, parlant et dédicaçant. Il remarqua à plusieurs reprises que Nems, le plus jeune du stand, se penchait très souvent à l'oreille d'Aypierre, son frérot comme il l'appelait, ce qui l'agaça fortement. Puis un nouveau geste l'énerva davantage, lui écrire sur la main, avoir une proximité avec lui comme lui ne l'avait jamais eu, c'en était trop pour lui. Il ne pouvait plus rester là, seul. Il se leva donc, pour rejoindre leur stand. Toute façon personne ne le reconnaissait, et il comptait bien ne pas parler, sauf dans les oreilles de ses amis. Il arriva, sous les yeux ébahis des quatre jeunes hommes en face de lui. Il s'approcha d'Unster avant de lui susurrer très sensuellement à l'oreille

« Vous ne croyez pas que j'allais vous laisser seul !»

Il savait comment parler avec celui-ci, c'était un jeu entre eux et si cela pouvait faire réagir celui qui était à côté, il ne s'en plaignait pas. Il sentait que quelqu'un le regarda avec intensité, se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec son vis-à-vis. Celui n'avait pas du tout apprécié le geste de Bboy envers Unster, il avait autrefois affiché un sourire sur son visage, alors que là, il affichait un rictus. Bboy était satisfait ! Lentement, il s'approcha de lui avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui fit sursauter le plus vieux, avant qu'il ne se retourne et tombe dans des yeux d'un noir profond et d'un sourire plus que narcissique dessiné sur son visage. «

Alors on est jaloux mon Aymeric ? Tu n'as pas à l'être » rit celui-ci, en forçant sur le MON, comme pour lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait d'une certaine manière.

Il allait partir quand il fut retenu par une main, qui...Était dans la sienne ? Il sourit de plus en plus ! Il arrivait à tous les faire craquer ! Il fallait se l'avouer, Bboy était un très bel homme. Celui-ci était de taille moyenne, les cheveux d'un noir comme la nuit, des cheveux coiffés par le gel, mais qui paraissait également assez décoiffés et ses yeux… Ses yeux étaient son atout, c'était cette partie qui les faisait tous craquer. Ils étaient d'un bleu gris orage profond. On pouvait facilement si perdre. Il se dégagea quand même de la douce étreinte de son meilleur ami, n'oubliant tout de même pas qu'un public se trouvait devant eux. Il jouerait plus tard avec son passe-temps favori. Il repartit donc à son stand attendant que les autres viennent liver comme s'en était prévu.

Il attendu assis, un sourire niait sur les lèvres, environ une heure pour qu'enfin, il vit deux de ses camardes débarquer. Son préféré, bien évidemment Unster et son cher meilleur ami. Il allait enfin pouvoir s'amuser.

Quand Unster se posa sur le canapé essoufflé, il se dirigea vers lui et lui chuchota quelques mots qui le firent rire et il eut pour simple réponse «Désolée, mais je suis en couple moi !»

-Mmh dommage un si beau garçon !» Et ils se mirent à rire. Il avait vraiment l'air de supers amis.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des filles à faire rêver moi ! À plus, les gars »

Et Unster partit.. Laissant Bboy et Aypierre seuls... Dans la même pièce...sur un canapé (Je vous laisse imaginer…. Ils vont jouer aux cartes bien-sûr ! À quoi pensais-tu jeune Yaoiste ? xD)

« Ah, démarra Bboy, qu'est-ce que je peux aimer ce gars, la jeunesse alors ! Bon, que pourrions-nous faire, nous sommes seuls, dans un pièce ouverte, mais cachés par un écran, sur un canapé..

-Bboy je sais à quoi tu joues et ça..

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, tendu. Bboy venait de poser sa main sur sa cuisse et la remonta progressivement. Aypierre la saisit, avant de la relâcher, car son vis-à-vis venait de passer une de ses mains douces sur son visage. Il le détourna. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait cet homme. Il descendit sa main vers son polo, joua avec les plis, passa ses doigts sur la peau du haut de son thorax.

Non, Aypierre voulait qu'il s'arrête ! Et vite !

«Bboy...» Celui-ci venait de passer le bout de ses doigts sur son bras, lui provoquant des frissons.

Arrête ! Continua-t-il, Maintenant !»

Sa voix s'était faite plus forte, ce qui fit arrêter tout mouvement au plus jeune.

« Je continuerais mon Aypierre, bientôt... Avait-il ajouté sur un ton particulièrement... Excité ? Il se leva et partit faire un tour dans la convention.

Aypierre soupira. Cet homme allait le rendre fou. Littéralement.

Fin !

 **J'espère que ça vous à plus, on se retrouve encore tout à l'heure pour le troisième et avant dernière fic .**

 **Des bisous !**

 **Angek20**


	3. Demande en mariage

**C'est encore moi, mais c'est l'avant dernier texte pour aujourd'hui. C'est encore un Unstiteuf.**

 **J'espère que les autres textes vous ont plus !**

 **Pour la troisième fois aujourd'hui, Bonne lecture :P (encore merci à Cassou de m'avoir corrigé !)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils s'appartiennent à eux même !**

Unster avait peur. Cela faisait maintenant plus de trois heures qu'ils étaient au resto tous les deux. Son amoureux et lui, ensemble depuis trois ans. Celui qui partageait ses draps. Son coeur. Celui qu'il aimait plus que tout. Et celui qu'il voulait faire sien jusqu'au restant de sa vie. NT.

"- NT, je peux te parler deux minutes, dit-il à son amoureux le coeur battant, le coupant dans sa phrase. - Bien sûr mon coeur. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? - Et bien, commença-t-il en prenant la douce main de son amour entre ses doigts, ça fait maintenant plus de trois ans qu'on est ensemble, un an maintenant que c'est public, tu sais à quel point ça a été dur d'assumer mes sentiments alors que je n'ai jamais été amoureux auparavant d'un homme. Mais l'amour que je te porte était bien plus fort que la peur et j'ai su trouver en toi, l'homme parfait, murmura-t-il, secoué par une certaine émotion. L'homme avec qui je veux partager ma vie, l'homme avec qui je veux avoir des enfants ... Et l'homme avec qui j'aimerais me marier, conclut-il en ce levant de sa chaise.

NT comprit où son petit ami voulait en venir, prit par l'émotion et quelque peu choqué, des larmes de joie coulèrent sur ses joues. Unster se mit à genoux avant de demander :

-NT, veux-tu m'épouser ? Dit Unster souriant malgré les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues.

-Ou..ii, oui, je le veux Unster ! Sauta Nt, qui retomba dans les bras de son futur mari. Cet homme était définitivement sien. Après avoir coupé court au baiser, Unster passa l'alliance au doigt d'NT. Cet homme était pris. Par lui. Rien que par lui.

Il l'aimait.

Et ce jour fut le plus beau de sa vie ...

 **On se retrouve bientôt pour le dernier texte !**

 **Bisouss**

 **Angek20**


	4. Chaleur Enivrante

**C'est encore moi, mais c'est le dernier texte pour aujourd'hui. On termine sur un petit Brigrim.**

 **J'espère que les autres textes vous ont plus et o se retrouve très bientôt pour notamment la suite de deux fics et une qui est presque terminée.**

 **Pour la quatrième fois aujourd'hui, Bonne lecture :P (encore merci à Philo d'avoir corrigé tous les textes que vous avez lus aujourd'hui)**

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils s'appartiennent à eux même !**

"Grimm, pleura Brioche, j'ai froiddd"

Le dit Grim arriva dans la pièce ou se trouvait son copain.

-Mon cœur, sourit Grim, ne te mets pas près de la fenêtre...

-Mais j'ai une couverture, ajouta Bri, d'un air purement innocent. Je veux que tu me réchauffes mon ange !

Comment résister à une bouille aussi mignonne ?

-Viens par-là ! Dit Grim, tendant ses bras, pour que Brioche vienne s'y loger. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Celui-ci se leva et se jeta dans les bras chauds de son amoureux, les couvrant par la suite.

-Tu sais que je t'aime, susurra-t-il a son oreille, tu es mon nounours a moi ! Disait-il comme un petit enfant.

Brioche réussit à voler un léger et doux baiser de ses lèvres sucrées et chaudes. Grim les installa sur le canapé, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre profitant de la chaleur de la douce couverture qui s'offrait à eux et au corps de chacun collé.

Ils restèrent un bon moment comme ça.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que dehors, des flocons de neige tombaient, et leur sapin de Noël clignotait.

 **Voilà je reviens très prochainement avec d'autres OS !**

 **Des bisousss**

 **Angek20**


End file.
